Rehab
by Tati Black
Summary: "All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it" - Essa é a melhor definição para esse conjunto de fics baseadas na música Rehab de Rihanna.
1. I Ela Nunca Mais Seria a Mesma

.

**Fic: Rehab**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Gente, não sei se vcs vão achar complicado de entender isso aqui, por isso vou explicar: com uma só música, **"Rehab - Rihanna", **eu tive vários plots e fiz várias Drabbles Collections, cada uma com 3 capítulos. Vou postando com o mesmo título pra vcs saberem... Pq, apesar de ter sido uma única música, foram idéias diferentes...

* * *

><p><strong>Ela Nunca Mais Seria a Mesma<strong>

**I.**

**"When we first met I never felt something so strong'**

Ginny tentava se soltar, tentava se afastar dali, tentava não sentir os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo e tentava não gostar do toque delicado dele e da forma como seu beijo a entorpecia. Mas o corpo e a mente de Ginny não a obedeciam, e ela se via cada vez mais perdida.

De algum modo ela sabia que, depois daquele beijo, ela nunca mais seria a mesma. Nunca mais seria a mesma porque sabia que aquele beijo seria inesquecível, sabia que aquelas sensações estariam gravadas em sua mente e em sua pele.

Ao se separar do beijo, ela olhou nas orbes prateadas dele, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada ali. Seus olhos eram como um céu nublado que consegue esconder o sol e as mais brilhantes estrelas.

Da mesma forma como chegou, ele se foi, deixando-a no meio do corredor deserto, sem saber como agir e sem saber o que pensar.

Ela nunca mais seria a mesma.


	2. II Ela Nunca Mais Seria a Mesma

.

**Fic: Rehab**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Ela Nunca Mais Seria a Mesma<strong>

**II.**

**"You were like my lover and my best friend"**

Depois daquele beijo, Ginny achou que nunca mais o veria, que nunca mais sentiria os toques dele ou sua respiração próxima ao seu rosto.

Mas ela estava enganada. Nas semanas seguintes, bilhetinhos marcavam encontros na calada da noite, em lugares ermos. E esses bilhetes estavam sendo cada vez mais constantes.

Os dois se deixavam envolver pelos desejos de seus corpos e se entregavam a cada encontro. Ginny viu-se perdidamente apaixonada pelo loiro antes que pudesse se dar conta do que realmente estava acontecendo entre eles. Entretanto, Draco não deixava transparecer seus sentimentos.

E os encontros que, antes, eram só carnais, haviam evoluído. Draco tinha um humor sarcástico que divertia a ruiva, além de ser um bom ouvinte. Tornaram-se, além de amantes, amigos. E isso só serviu para envolver ainda mais a ruiva.


	3. III Ela Nunca Mais Seria a Mesma

.

**Fic: Rehab**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Ela Nunca Mais Seria a Mesma<strong>

**III.**

**"And all of a sudden you went and left**

**I didn't know how to follow"**

Ginny abraçou seus joelhos e deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto marcado de sardas. Terceiro bilhete sem resposta, terceiro encontro em que ele não comparecia e a terceira vez que ela tinha a mesma sensação de ter o coração despedaçado.

Então era oficial, Draco tinha se cansado dela, tinha desistido dos dois, tinha abandonado-a. Sem explicações, sem despedidas, sem motivos. E ela se viu perdida.

De alguma forma, Ginny sabia que aquilo um dia aconteceria. Draco nunca tinha falado sobre sentimentos com ela, e nunca tinha se mostrado tão envolvido com aquela relação como ela demonstrara.

Mas a esperança havia alimentado sua ilusão e seu desejo de que ele estivesse tão apaixonado quanto ela estava.

Mas ele fora-se, sem explicações e sem se despedir. E ela se viu perdida, porque ela nunca mais seria a mesma.

* * *

><p><strong>Música: Rehab - Rihanna<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Essa foi a primeira Drabble Collection!

Se vocês gostarem, eu vou postando as outras depois...

Ah, todas são para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V!

**SUBMIT REVIEW (o botãozinho não morde, prometo!)**

**Beijoooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	4. I Dead

.

**Fic: Dead**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá people! Essa é a segunda collection DG baseada na música Rehab da Rihanna... São mais três capítulos!

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Dead<strong>

**I.**

**And now my heart's dead**

**I feel so empty and hollow**

Ginny desabou na cama que tinha dividido por tanto tempo com Draco. Depois de seis anos de casada, não conseguia entender como ele tinha sido capaz de fazer aquilo, como ele tinha sido capaz de traí-la.

Uma dor dilacerava seu coração e lágrimas queimavam-lhe a face. Nunca pensou que poderia sofrer tanto por alguém, e nunca imaginou que ele poderia fazê-la sofrer tanto.

Tudo parecia tão bem, o relacionamento deles era tão maduro e sólido, fazendo-a se sentir viva, amada e feliz. Porém, agora, era como se houvessem arrancado o coração de seu peito. Ela sentia-se vazia, assim como aquela casa ficava sem ele. E, talvez, seu coração nunca mais voltasse a bater, não como batia por ele.

Ginny estava morta.


	5. II Dead

.

**Fic: Dead**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead<strong>

**II.**

**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you**

Ginny destoava daquele ambiente. Com um copo de firewhisky nas mãos e os olhos tristes, ela não combinava com os rostos alegres e sorridentes dos frequentadores daquela boate.

Alguns rapazes a chamaram para dançar, mas ela recusara todos. Mantinha-se apenas observando o ambiente e as pessoas ali. Dentre todos os homens daquele lugar, ela sabia que nenhum seria capaz de ocupar o lugar que ele ocupara. Nenhum deles despertaria nela todas as sensações desejos e sentimentos que o loiro um dia tinha despertado.

E ninguém conseguiria fazer isso porque Ginny estava morta.


	6. III Dead

.

**Fic: Dead**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead<strong>

**III.**

**You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?**

Draco encontrou a ruiva deitada na cama, ainda com a roupa que usara na noite anterior e um forte cheiro de álcool exalando dela.

Delicadamente, acordou-a. Começou tentando explicar o que Ginny tinha visto há duas noites, mas ela não deixou.

A mão de Ginny estalou alto ao se encontrar com a face alva do homem. As lágrimas voltaram a correr pelo seu rosto e ela só queria fazê-lo sofrer o tanto que ela estava sofrendo naquele momento. Começou a bater em qualquer parte de Draco que alcançasse.

Mas ele era mais forte e conseguiu contê-la, apertando-a num abraço. Draco sabia que a tinha magoado, mas esperava que ela o perdoasse. Só que ele não sabia o quão profundo tinha sido aquela mágoa, irreversível.

Irreversível porque o coração de Ginny já não estava mais em seu peito.

Ginny estava morta.

* * *

><p><em>Música: Rehab - Rihanna<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que tenham gostado meninas, apesar de bem triste e deprimente!

**Reviews, Please! É muito importante pra mim, sim?**

**Beijooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	7. I You Are My Drug

.

**Fic: **You Are My Drug****

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá pessoas Lindas! Terceira Drabble Collection DG baseada na música Rehab da Rihanna. Mais três capítulos lindinhos... Só lembrando q foi td escrito pro Projeto Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, please?

* * *

><p><strong>You Are My Drug<strong>

**I.**

"**It's like I checked into rehab**

**And baby, you're my disease"**

Ginny finalmente tomou coragem para sair de debaixo das cobertas. Nunca pensara que seria tão difícil enfrentar uma separação. Nunca pensara que seria tão difícil separar-se dele. Na verdade, ela nunca tinha se preocupado em pensar como seria se separar de Draco Malfoy, porque achou que isso jamais aconteceria.

Mais uma briga, verdades doloridas ditas sem moderação, um tapa estalado na face dele e o vazio. Era assim que se podia definir o último momento do loiro naquela casa.

E Ginny, agora, sentia-se numa crise de abstinência. Abstinência do mau humor dele de manhã cedo, abstinência de seu beijo longo de bom dia e do abraço apertado que ele lhe dava antes de ir trabalhar. Abstinência dos bilhetes pervertidos que ele lhe enviava no meio do expediente, do seu humor sarcástico quando estavam juntos e do corpo dele sobre o seu.

Draco tinha se tornado uma droga para Ginny, uma droga da qual ela tinha se viciado e não encontrava a cura.

Agora, olhando sua imagem deplorável no espelho ela reconheceu: precisava recomeçar. Recolher a tristeza, as dores e mágoas e tentar passar por tudo isso. Seria difícil e doloroso, mas era necessário.

Ela precisava curar-se do seu vício.


	8. II You Are My Drug

.

**Fic: **You Are My Drug****

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>You Are My Drug<strong>

**II.**

**"It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back**

**And you're the one to blame**

**And now I feel like...oh!"**

Três meses depois do rompimento, e já podia-se ver outra Ginny. As mágoas ainda estavam presentes em seu coração, mas ela já conseguia esconder toda a dor que sentia.

Voltara a trabalhar, a sair com amigos e a sorrir. Um sorriso triste e sem vida que vez ou outra podia ser visto brincando em seus lábios, mas um sorriso sim.

E, quando ela menos esperava, ele apareceu em sua porta. Um buquê de tulipas brancas, suas preferidas, e um pedido de desculpas. Ginny não acreditou no que estava vendo e, por um momento, pensou que aquilo era tudo o que ela queria: tê-lo de volta.

Entretanto, antes que um sorriso aliviado pudesse alcançar seus lábios, ela lembrou-se de tudo o que viveu nos últimos meses. Todas as lágrimas, todos os soluços e todos os pesadelos que tinham lhe acometido.

Não, daquela droga ela já estava curada.

"Você vai precisar de muito mais que um buquê pra me fazer te desculpar, Malfoy!"

O buquê foi ao chão e o pedido de desculpas respondido com a porta batendo na cara dele. Não, ela não precisava passar por aquilo novamente. E Draco precisaria de muito mais para trazê-la de volta.


	9. III You Are My Drug

.

**Fic: **You Are My Drug****

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>You Are My Drug<strong>

**III.**

**"Should've never let you enter my door**

**Next time you wanna go on and leave**

**I should just let you go on and do it"**

E Draco voltou. Dessa vez, sem um buquê, apenas o pedido de desculpas. Ginny o ouviu e o perdoou.

Seis meses se passaram tranquilamente, mas os erros voltaram a se repetir. As primeiras brigas se fizeram presentes, assim como as lágrimas e, logo em seguida, o arrependimento.

O arrependimento por ter acreditado que ele mudaria, o arrependimento por ter aberto seu coração novamente para ele e o arrependimento por ter se viciado mais uma vez naquela droga.

Sim, definitivamente Malfoy era uma droga: primeiro faz você ver maravilhas e se sentir no céu. Entretanto, aos poucos, vai te corroendo por dentro e, quando você se dá conta, é tarde demais. Você não consegue abandonar a droga e ela cada vez te faz mais mal.

E as brigas estavam cada vez mais constantes, tornando a vida de Ginny um inferno. Ela só queria ficar em paz. Porém, acreditava que, se já era ruim com ele, seria pior sem ele.

Tentou levar a situação até onde pôde, mas nem Draco estava mais aguentando. Ginny sabia que ele queria ir embora, então prometeu a si mesma: se ele saísse por aquela porta mais uma vez, Draco jamais voltaria para sua vida.

O que Ginny não sabia é que ela também era como uma droga para ele. E Draco não conseguia simplesmente deixá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **O Draco tá tão mal nessas fics né? Hehehhe...

Espero que tenham gostado dessas outras fics... Ainda tenho uma Drabble Collection e um capítulo bônus pra postar!

Ameeeei as reviews que recebi... Vcs não sabem como me faz bem ter esse retorno e carinho de vcs! Fico muito, muito e muito feliz mesmo...

**Então não esqueçam de deixar uma review pra alegrar meu dia, sim?**

**Beijooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	10. I Used

.

**Fic: **Used****

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hey gatinhas! Quarta e última Drabble Collection DG baseada na música Rehab da Rihanna.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Used<strong>

**I.**

"**Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loveswept**

**You'd do anything for the one you love"**

Ginny, do alto de uma colina, olhou para a estranha construção que se erguia logo abaixo. Vivera ali toda a sua vida, sendo amada pelos pais e protegida pelos irmãos. Porém, agora, não era mais bem-vinda ali.

Durante a Guerra, Ginny desobedecera a recomendação da Ordem e continuara namorando com Draco Malfoy, Comensal da Morte. Eles se encontravam escondidos, mas de forma constante.

Entretanto, esse fato não passou muito tempo despercebido. A garota brigou com seus pais, gritou com seus irmãos, arrumou suas malas e saiu de casa.

Ginny estava cega. Cega pela paixão que tinha pelo loiro e iludida por suas palavras doces e carinhosas.

Mas a sua ilusão não durou muito tempo. Ao se encontrar com ele no Caldeirão furado àquela noite, carregando a sua mala, ele riu dela. Chamou-a de tola e disse-lhe que, agora que ela não tinha mais contato com a Ordem, não teria mais serventia.

Com o coração dilacerado e a raiva queimando-lhe as entranhas, ela fugiu. Fugiu da vergonha e da humilhação, fugiu da dor e do desespero que lhe acometera, fugiu da desilusão e da tristeza.

Em uma cidade do interior, ela refez sua vida e tentou esquecer tudo o que vivera. Mas era impossível esquecer. Era impossível simplesmente apagar tudo.

E, agora, ela estava ali, observando sua mãe desgnomizar o jardim enquanto esperava o retorno do marido. A Guerra havia acabado e os Malfoys, derrotados, tinham fugido para a França.

Mas será que a família de Ginny a perdoaria?


	11. II Used

.

**Fic: **Used****

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Used<strong>

**II.**

"**'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there**

**It's like you were my favorite drug"**

Mais uma vez, Ginny não tivera coragem de falar com seus pais. Aparatou dali para o Caldeirão Furado, onde pretendia ficar ébria o suficiente para esquecer tudo o que estava vivendo.

Depois do terceiro copo de firewhisky, ela sentia-se mais leve e deixou sua mente vagar nas amargas lembranças.

A primeira vez que ele aproximou-se dela, ainda em Hogwarts, foi recheada de insultos e ofensas. Mas ela percebeu que, detrás daquele jeito sarcástico e mimado do sonserino, havia uma beleza ímpar e uma inteligência singular.

O garoto passou a ser um alvo para Ginny, e não demorou muito para ele perceber o interesse da ruiva. Porém, o que Ginny não sabia, é que havia outro tipo de intenção por trás do interesse dele.

O primeiro beijo foi trocado na biblioteca. Intenso, sôfrego. E foi o suficiente para Ginny se apaixonar. Era diferente de tudo o que ela havia experimentado, e seria o passaporte para ela sair do marasmo que estava a sua vida.

Agarrando-se aquele sentimento de liberdade que ele despertava nela, Ginny mergulhou fundo naquele relacionamento. Mas mergulhou de olhos vendados. Não percebeu o que ele realmente queria com ela, e nem deu ouvidos àqueles que a alertaram.

Agora, ela estava ali. Sozinha e amarga. E estava condenada a viver o resto de sua vida assim. Tudo por causa dele!


	12. III Used

.

**Fic: **Used****

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Used<strong>

**III.**

"**The only problem is that you was using me**

**In a different way than I was using you"**

Ginny não aguentava mais esperar por Harry. Sabia que ele voltaria para ela quando chegasse o fim da guerra, mas, até lá, como ela ficaria?

E foi nos braços de Draco Malfoy que ela encontrou consolo e companhia. De certa forma, Ginny estava usando-o para esquecer Harry, para não se sentir sozinha, para fugir de seus problemas.

Entretanto, o que Ginny não sabia, é que também estava sendo usada. Todas as palavras e gestos do loiro tinham a finalidade de envolvê-la, de encantá-la, para que ela confiasse nele o suficiente para revelar os planos da Ordem.

E Ginny caiu na teia de aranha que ele armou. A paixão, pior forma de encantamento, acometeu-lhe. E, aos poucos, alguns segredos foram sendo revelados.

Draco tinha que cumprir sua missão, e se esforçava ao máximo para cumpri-la. Mas ele também se apaixonou pela garota, também a usou como escape para suas dores e frustrações provocadas por aquela Guerra quase interminável. E Ginny enxergou esses sentimentos dele, o que a fez se entregar de corpo e alma para Draco.

Depois que a verdade fora revelada, Ginny não acreditou que ele tinha feito aquilo, não acreditou que ele tinha sido capaz de usá-la daquela forma, além de abandoná-la à própria sorte quando fugiu com os pais. E isso foi o que mais doeu em seu peito, a certeza de que tudo fora apenas uma mentira.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que tenham gostado dessas fics... Agora só falta um capítulo extra q ainda vou escrever, ok?

Beijos a todas as meninas lindas que eu adoro muito! Sintam-se abraçadas!

**Beijooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


End file.
